


[Podfic] Bittersweets Series by Herself, read by Liannabob

by Herself_nyc, Liannabob



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Equal parts porn and plot, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 40 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herself_nyc/pseuds/Herself_nyc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Bittersweets Series written by Herself, read by Liannabob.  </p><p>A Buffy/Spike story exploring what would have happened if things had gone just a bit differently in season 6 of Buffy.  </p><p>It does cross over with Firefly but only in the epilogue.  This is almost entirely a Buffy story with elements of Angel: the Series thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bittersweets Series by Herself, read by Liannabob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bittersweets Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24050) by Herself. 



The Bittersweets Series written by Herself is available here on A03.

The podfic (including the prologue and side-stories) is available over here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/herselfauthor

Or via Mediafire:   [Here ](https://www.mediafire.com/?kv88ktxs4rdgn5a)and [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?6t4niejln46ane3)  (part 1, and then alllllll the rest, as I'd just realized MediaFire no longer has a size restriction.)

 

 

This podfic is something I originally posted on amplificathon about a year ago. I'd spent six months working on it; part of that in S. Korea during cicada season where I had maybe an hour-long window a day where they'd shut up and let me work (noisy little bastards). I worked on it while trying to put my heart back together after a relationship ended badly, and while I had trouble with my family, and while work in two different offices had me cheerfully contemplating arson.

 

I'm posting it here now because, a year later, I just went back to give it a re-listen and realized that I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out. The story Herself wrote is a beautiful, heart-breaking and intelligent look at how things would have gone very differently for the characters if things had just been slightly different in season 6.

The podfic is (oh, I'd actually done that calculation wrong the first time) 41 hours, 16 minutes and 44 seconds long.

If you listen to it, I sincerely hope you enjoy it!


End file.
